Usuario discusión:Master Jacob
250px| Cifras monetarias Hola Jacob. Veo que eres de México, así que, como sabrás, cuando se escribe una cifra monetaria en dólares ésta debe llevar el símbolo del lado izquierdo y sin espacio entre él y el número; si fueran euros, se colocaría al lado derecho, por ejemplo: $500 es correcto; $ 500 es aceptable; pero 500$ y 500 $ está mal. Saludos.-- 19:17 28 jul 2009 (UTC) Artículos de lugares de CW Hola Jacob. Se están creando varios artículos sobre lugares de Chinatown Wars. Te quería pedir de favor que les echaras un vistazo para que veas qué les falta o quitarles cosas que creas que están de más, que se vean como los artículos que creaste. Algunos de esos artículos son Broker (CW) y Algonquin (CW). Si salen más, dales una checadita por favor. Gracias. -- 16:51 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Trabajo en equipo Hola Master Jacob, he visto que tienes el GTA CW Y Abbey SP te ha dicho que estan comenando a realizarse artículos sobre lugares del CW. He sido yo quien los ha realiado, y he pensado que podríamos trabajar juntos; yo aporto el análisis de las diferencias que existen entre GTA IV y CW y tu o puedes hacer lo mismo o también puedes aportar imágenes. ¿Que te parece? Espero tu respuesta. --Sg91 16:59 18 ago 2009 (UTC) !4000 artículos¡ ¡4.000 artículos!, fabuloso. No lo hubieramos podido hacer sin ti, en especial porque tu redactaste el artículo No. 4.000. Felicidades. (Haré que te den un premio). Saludos... -- 17:17 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Ok, yo le hago la entrega del premio ^^, Felicidades.-- 17:22 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Haha, te lo dije, hiba a ser que te dieran un premio. Saludos... -- 17:24 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Wooo! Gracias jaja, la ultima vez que cheque faltaban 60 articulos para los 4000, y ahora resulta que yo lo cree XD,gracias!.--100px-110px 17:42 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Trabajos Temporales de GTA: CW Hola Mater Jacob, yo tengo el GTA CHINATOWN WARS al 100% y quisiera ayudarte a hacer ese artículo. Si quieres que te ayude dilo en mi pagina de discusión -- 01:58 19 ago 2009 (UTC) UEDM Felicitaciones!!!!!! 00:18 1 sep 2009 (UTC) :Wow!!!!, muchas gracias a todos y en especial a ti GTAAAF por los premios, me seguire esforzando para crear más y mejores articulos.--100px-110px 00:28 1 sep 2009 (UTC) ::¡Arrasaste este mes, eh! Felicidades! -- 13:58 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Master. -- . 14:02 1 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja, gracias Abbey y raimox, gracias a todos XD.--100px-110px 14:43 1 sep 2009 (UTC) RE:Licencia de imagenes ¡Bien! Ese problema de la plantilla "Ninguna seleccionada" ya tiene mucho sin resolverse. Desafortunadamente no se puede forzar a los usuarios a seleccionar la licencia adecuada porque muchos de ellos no saben en qué consisten, y para eso está esa opción, así que seguirá habiendo usuarios que sigan subiendo imágenes y seleccionando esa "licencia" xD. Ahora bien, sobre lo que dices del resto de imágenes que no caben en ninguna de las opciones, ya me encargué. Realmente eran muy pocas. Quedaron un par todavía, pero creo que el problema quedó casi exterminado. Habrá que decirle a los usuarios que la wiki no es un sitio de servicio de hospedaje de imágenes para adornar sus páginas de usuario. Para eso está Hi5, Facebook, etc... Gracias -- 15:17 2 sep 2009 (UTC) Premio Te lo mereces. -- . 21:13 21 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Muchas gracias Raimox, te lo agradesco .-- 21:41 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Imágenes de tu firma A ver, antes de que meta mano en las imágenes de tu firma, te pongo la imagen que yo veo en la página: http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/3329/mssignature.jpg ¿Ya subiste la nueva versión? ¿Me aparece a mí pero a ti no? Si la nueva versión ya la subiste y está en la imagen que te muestro, pero a ti no te funciona o no la ves, creo que es por un problema del caché de Wikia. No sé qué diablos hay con eso, pero como te digo, se va solito el asunto.-- 18:39 22 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Pues en la imagen esa si aparece la imagen que subi pero donde yo veo aqui no aparece la nueva vercion que subi, son dos verciones, la ultima que subi es la definitiva sin embargo en el cuadro de miniatura sigue saliendo como la vercion anterior cuando la vercion nueva que subi es esta, la verdad es un lio, ya tiene tiempo que subi la vercion final y no se actualiza mi firma, habra que esperar aver si se actualiza.-- 19:02 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Sugerencia Ey Master, te sugiero que cuando crees un artículo de algún trabajo temporal del CW pongas la Plantilla:Misión secundaria. Bueno, éso era. xD-- . 21:31 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Síp, mucho, mucho, pero bueh... todo se puede. PD: Que bueno que cambiaste la plantilla, ahora se ve mejor. -- . 23:41 28 sep 2009 (UTC) ??????????? por que volviste a poner la otra imagen de 200px si yo le borre los cuadros que tenia de más no se por que esta mal dimelo tu por que la borras?????????-- 00:19 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Respuesta La tome con mi telefono esta imagen esta en la edicion especial del Grand Theft Auto IV y la tome si quieres ahorita la escaneo y ya veras espera 1 minuto es lo que la escaneo-- 17:01 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Aquita: 200px 17:11 11 oct 2009 (UTC) MMMMMMMMMm si tendre en mi mente lo de las imagenes 17:36 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Como sacar el editor enriquecido 200px 01:53 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Una pregunta Como hisiste esta firma me refiero que si con un programa que esribes normal y lo combierte o como es que esta my bien hcha por fa responde 17:36 11 oct 2009 (UTC) Yo estoy conctdo haorta en el MSN su quiees por hay explicame vale ahorita estoy conectado y me esplicas vale Mi correo es: forza-motorsport2@hotmail.com vale deja descargo el pograma bueno agregame y hay me explcas --Habla, Toreno 666 01:14 23 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Ya descarge el programa conectate no se como solo puse toreno 666 pero como lo hago con letra del Grand Theft Auto III--Habla, Toreno 666 16:20 24 oct 2009 (UTC) :::Ya se que yo no tendria que meterme. Hay que descargar la tipografía Pricedown. Yo ya la tengo. Si quieres, te puedo hacer una-- 16:25 24 oct 2009 (UTC) ::::Conatate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 21:52 24 oct 2009 (UTC) :::::Ya estas coectado ayer me hibas explicar ivas a medias y te desconectas te CoNeCtAtE!!!!!!!!!!!-- 17:26 25 oct 2009 (UTC) ::::::A POR SI ACASO SI CLAUDE ME QUIERE AYUDAR QUE SE CONECTE EN EL MESSENGER y que me diga como en el photoshop a y dile (Enesecaso) que ya tengo instaladas las letras : :Pricedown,Rage italic,Diploma y Bruce Mikita-- 17:26 25 oct 2009 (UTC) ::HOla jacobo conectate -- 20:55 25 oct 2009 (UTC) Hsin ¿No muere Hsin? Pero si le mata el tio del Huang en la ultima mision !! no se, explicamelo por que no entiendo nada RE:Feliz Cumpleaños Gracias por felicitarme xD. :Y disfrutare mi GTA: TBOGT jeje hay luego te cueno que tal ezta ok, y de nuevo gracias-- 23:46 15 nov 2009 (UTC) Tu Firma Guau! Como se llama la letra del TBOGT?-- 18:44 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Letras de TBOGT Hola Master, vi el la discusion de ClaudeGTA3, que pusiste sobre la descarga de las letras del TBOGT y dices que hay que pagar para descargar ¿cuanto? -- . 22:54 18 nov 2009 (UTC) Un favor Podrías subirme una imagen para mi firma igual a la tuya, por favor? (la de discusión)-- 12:45 20 nov 2009 (UTC) :Gracias -- 18:04 20 nov 2009 (UTC) Respuesta Estaba editando este articulo y por una distraccion pulse un boton y se me borro todo intente reponer y no pude al dia despues de jugar Grand Theft Auto IV y sacar informacion fui a editar y me encontre con que lo abian editado de todos modos te agaradesco por aberlo editado. Tu firma Hola. :Como hisiste para crear tu firma esque vi un video y sí se puede pero solo con el fondo negro y veo que tu tienes el fondo transparente como le hisite.-- 21:35 23 nov 2009 (UTC) kirbypedia tu eres el mismo usuaryo de kirbypedia que me mando el mensaje de registracion--crash 22:26 27 nov 2009 (UTC) Premio... cuanto tiempo xD :Cúanto tiempo hacía que no daba un premio xD. En fín, sigue así ;) -- 14:39 29 nov 2009 (UTC) ::Whoa gracias Claude, esto me motiva a seguir ayudando XD, la verdad muchas gracias.-- 14:42 29 nov 2009 (UTC) :::Felicidades! De verdad, usuarios tan dedicados realmente pocos.-- 04:56 4 dic 2009 (UTC) Sobre las desambiguaciones Preguntaste en la shoutbox si las páginas de desambiguación han de llevar esa palabra después del nombre ambiguo. Pues no del todo. Se pone "(desambiguación)" cuando es un término exactamente igual que se repite una o más veces. Por ejemplo, si hubiera dos personajes llamados "Larry", así a secas, uno en San Andreas y otro en Liberty City, entonces se crean dos artículos: uno que se llama "Larry", que será una redirección al segundo artículo, "Larry (desambiguación)". Ya ahí se mencionarán los dos artículos específicos: "Larry (San Andreas)" y "Larry (Liberty City)", por ejemplo. Ahora bien, si un Larry se apellidara "Burbank", por ejemplo, y el otro "Martinez", entonces no hay necesidad de crear un "Larry (desambiguación)", porque ya no es el mismo término, idéntico, el apellido los distingue. Sólo se crea una página titulada "Larry", sin nada más, y ahí se escribe "Larry se puede referir a: Larry Burbank o Larry Martinez". O sea, lo mismo que en la página de desambiguación, pero el título no lleva "(desambiguación)". Espero haber podido explicarme bien. xD-- 04:56 4 dic 2009 (UTC) RE: Sobre las misiones Em... eso de formato es sobre la escritura? -- . 19:18 5 dic 2009 (UTC) :Una cosilla pequeña, yo arreglé tu página de discusión, ya que Toreno666 tenía un poco desordenada esto. -- . 19:23 5 dic 2009 (UTC) aaaa, entonces por ejemplo: la mision X debería decir asi: X es una mision de grand theft auto x ....... hasta completarla. ¿a eso te refieres? -- . 19:26 5 dic 2009 (UTC) Marcadores de misones Hola Master Jacob tengo una duda de como hacer una imagen del marcador de misiones (vice city) sin ningun cambio.-- 20:48 5 dic 2009 (UTC) ¿Como se puede poner un fondo trasparante a las imagenes?.-- 04:01 6 dic 2009 (UTC) Concurso Felicidades . 20:01 6 dic 2009 (UTC) :Oh gracias, la proxima me esforzare y será oro XD.-- 20:09 6 dic 2009 (UTC) RE: Licencia de imagenes aaashaksjhdjajd, que se me olvida xD. Una cosa, ese no es el color estilo LCS, el olor es granada, o algo asi se llama -- . 23:16 10 dic 2009 (UTC) gta vice city pc hola master queria hacerte 2 preguntas , primero tu gta vice city esta en español, segundo donde lo deswcargaste ,gracias por adelantado--Claude Verceti 20:32 12 dic 2009 (UTC) Administración Con un 100% de los votos a favor haz sido admitido en la administración de la GTE. Ahora debes elegir tu puesto: *Patrullero. *Mantenimiento. Para mas info, click aquí. Esperamos tu respuesta. 02:24 13 dic 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Hola Manster Jacop, ¿¿¿¿¿porque me borraste el trailer de el gta CW????? Dir. de MSN Hola paisano. Una petición: ¿podrías darme tu dirección de MSN? O si lo deseas, agrégame. Soy k a b l e s _ 0 0 7 en hotmail.com. Saludos.-- 00:07 15 dic 2009 (UTC) Borrado de imágenes sin uso Hola... gracias por echarnos la mano con las imágenes sin uso. Ahora ya no se acumulan tantas como antes, por lo mucho 10... Vamos a tratar de borrarlas a las 21 horas UTC, que son como las 15, hora de México, el chiste es que sea a una hora fija todos los días. Saludos.-- 17:17 22 dic 2009 (UTC) :Me parece bien .-- 17:25 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Premio Concurso *Felicidades! -- 01:12 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :Oh muchas gracias ^^...bueno, esta ves si, la proxima sera de oro .-- 01:16 26 dic 2009 (UTC) ::Felicidades . 01:57 26 dic 2009 (UTC) :::Felicidades!!! -- 02:45 26 dic 2009 (UTC) ::::Tu segunda medalla de bronce! -- 13:01 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Guía CW ¿Cómo andas con la guía?--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 14:32 27 dic 2009 (UTC) queja Manster Jacop no quiero vandalizar ni amenazarte, pero acaso tines the lost and damned o que, yusuf aparece en una wep de the lost and damned mira yo lo tengo y la imformacion la puse porque estoy seguro vale no la quites ok, saltos en base Hola Manster Jacop, me pregunto si me dejas editar 15 Saltos en base para correguir una cosa Master, trasladé el art, porque se llaman Saltos base-- 09:49 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Duda Master Jacop dime una cosa aunque haya copiado el articulo del mixterix mod crees que el articulo Xander Files (mod) ¿esta bien? Tu vas a ganar Oye espero que ganes el concurso de GTE por la pag en la que estas trabajando es una de las mejores que e visto jajaja ojala ganes,bueno suerte saludos --CJ3000 03:58 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Imágenes PNG (Respuesta) Hola, Master. Mira, yo hasta hoy no sabía con precisión como sacar imágenes en PNG (acabo de descubrirlo xD) por ende, siempre subía en formato JPG. Gracias por la advertencia. Saludos. -- 23:17 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Borrado eh manster como borras articulos es que yo quiero encargarme de Borrar los articulos del editor no registrado-- 19:07 16 ene 2010 (UTC) Saludos Hola ¿qué tal? Soi Lasjosoft y ¿queria preguntarte como eres tan guay (Fregon) para la wiki? 23:12 18 ene 2010 (UTC)